A delena season four fanfic
by fangirlie04
Summary: Post season three finale. Basically what I would have wanted to see in season ry much DELENA based, but other ship will later be involved like klaroline.


_Author's Note: Hey this is my very first fanfiction. I'm personally obsessed with the following ships, Delena, Klaroline, haylijah, Captain swan, Lucaya, and dalaric.(Not sure if dalaric is a real ship name, but I totally ship Damon and Alaric's bromance.) Anyway, this is my very first fanfic, so please give feed_

Everything was heightened. The buzzing sound of the hospital lights. The pit in her stomach that made her think something was off. And most of all, the smell of blood. It was overwhelming and it was everywhere. The scent enticed her, making her yearn for it. Elena's eyes were closed, but she was very well conscious. Afraid to open her eyes, she only opened one.

Stefan was looking at her with deep concern in his eyes. His emerald eyes were slightly rimmed with red. It almost looked like he he been crying. "Hey," he barely whispered.

"Stephan what happened? Where am I," Elena asked. Suddenly it hit her. Driving in the car with Matt. Driving to Stefan. Her heart breaking as she made the hardest choice she ever had to make in her life. Rebekka making them drive over the bridge. Her making Stefan save Matt first. Then Elena realized where she was.

"Stefan, why am I in a morgue?" Elena demanded. " Stefan, am I," Elena swallowed, "dead?" Elena dreaded the answer.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. You never wanted this." Stefan let a single tear drop.

Elena could swear the walls were closing in on her. Stefan was trying to comfort her and explain what happen, but Elena could physical hear anything. The smell of blood grew more intense, but she pushed down the urge to run up stairs and feed off the first human she could find, and instead she asked, "Where's Damon?"

Stefan looked down. "He's on his way." Elena felt a huge weight lift off her chest. "Everyone else?" She asked.

"Everyone's okay Elena," Stefan responded.

All of a sudden Damon flew into the room. He stopped at the door though. Elena looked at him with despair. She knew what choice she made, and also knew that Damon probably hated her for it.

"Damon," she croaked, All the emotions jumped on her at once. Tears made their way steadily down her cheeks.

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look and Stefan left the room to give them space and call everyone to let them know Elena was, well as okay as she could be being in transition and all.

As the door closed, Elena shook her head. " I' sorry Damon," she sniffed," I'm so,so sorry. I don't know what happened. I had to see everyone and say goodbye, I should have made Matt turnaround. But," Elena took unnecessary breath of air, "I still can't be with you."

Damon looked as if he was expecting this decision. "I get it Elena," he sighed," It's always gonna be Stefan." He didn't look upset or angry, just defeated.

"Damon," Elena insisted," you know that's not why." Another tear made its way down her cheek. She quickly brushed it off. "You're his brother, Damon, and I'm going to be a vampire now." Elena shivered.

Damon hated seeing her like this. "Elena, if you love him more than you need to tell me, because the fact I'm his brother can't be the only reason you can't be with me. I need to know the truth Elena, so I can leave, because I can't leave if you have feelings for me…"

"What do you mean, leave," Elena asked.

"Stefan and I made a deal. Whoever you didn't picked leaves so the other two can be happy."

Elena squinted at him.

"I don't want you to leave me, you promised me you wouldn't…" Elena started to shake. She couldn't, she _wouldn't_ lose Damon. It couldn't be an option.

Damon shook his head. _Why did this have to be so hard?_ "Elena, do you love him?"

Elena didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. " Y-yes, I do, but I care about you Damon. You can't leave me." Elena was getting desperate now.

Damon leaned in and kissed her on the forehead one last time. "Goodbye, Elena."

He gave a smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes, and with vampire speed, Damon left Elena on the morgue cot alone. Elena could feel herself cave in like all the air had been sucked out of her. She started to hyperventilate. _This isn't real,_ she though _t, Damon's gonna come back. Yeah he's not gone._ Elena didn't believe her own thoughts though. She got up and stumbled slightly. Stefan raced in, seeing her standing up.

"Hey, you should lay back down," he coaxed her.

Elena shook her head. "Why did you make that deal with Damon?" She was on the verge of tears again.

"Elena.." Stefan looked partially ashamed, but not enough for it to be convincing.

"No Stefan, Damon's gone. He left." With that, it become too overwhelming. Everything. Elena fell into Stefan's arms, blacking out.

* * *

When Elena woke up, she had a pounding headache. She opened her eyes to find that she was on her bed. Stefan was sitting on a chair next to her. Elena touched her head and groaned.

"I need.." She hated to say it ," blood."

Stefan nodded,"Look, I think that we should start to get you on a non-human blood diet. Like my bunny diet." Elena could tell that Stefan was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working. Besides blood, there was only one other thing on her mind. Damon.

"Did Damon really leave?" Elena asked.

"Not yet, I convinced him to stay for a while longer," Stefan muttered.

"But the deal…" Elene trailed off.

"Right now all that matters is making this transition as easy as possible for you, and I realized we can't really focus on that if Damon is off killing people with his humanity off."

Elena nodded,obviously relieved, "Where is he?"

"At the boarding house," Stefan stated.

"Okay," Elena got up feeling less dizzy then she did before.

"I really need blood"... Elena begrudgingly said.

"Yeah, you do. We can go hunting. I'll teach you." Stefan smiled trying to lighten up the mood again.

"Really? The bunny diet?" A deep voice questioned at the door. "Stefan, my baby bro, you can't take her to rehab if she isn't even already addicted to the drug."

"Damon, the goal is to not have her addicted to the 'drug' in the first place." Stefan counter argued.

"I mean, Damon does have a point…" Elena said

Damon used his hand to gesture towards Elena."See stefan elena agrees with me."

"Elena feeding on human blood isn't easy to get off of." Stefan said trying to bring Elena back to his side.

"For you stefan, I'm different. I'm not gonna turn into the ripper," Elena looked down as she argued with Stefan. Yes she would never intentionally hurt someone, n=but what if she was like how Stefan used to be.

Stefan sighed,"Elena you don't get it, I'm not the only vampire that has blood problems." He looked towards Damon and Damon rolled his eyes.

"The easiest way for us to go through this is by getting it over with. If she crashes and burns, it's best that we have that happen as soon as possible, so we can fix it as soon as possible," Damon argued.

Stefan turned to Elena, "look I think that if I can just try and teach to you not drink human blood that it could work."

"Okay I just don't want to hurt anyone."Elena agreed with Stefan with this one thing. If she ever hurt or killed someone she'd never forgive herself.

"You two do whatever, but I'm telling you this right now, you're not gonna be able to keep Bami blood down, trust me." Damon sighed and left leaving Elena and Stefan alone.


End file.
